A New Beginning
by Silver-Starlight08
Summary: The war is finally over and yet they were hated, they were betrayed, by those who said they wouldn't. Five friends decide to leave the world they know for a better life. They end up in Forks, Washington, US. New friends, enemies, love. Pairings inside.


Star: I hope you all enjoy. Harry Potter and Twilight are like two of my favorite series.

Pairings: Harry/Edward, implied Bella/Edward, Luna/Neville, Lyra/Jacob.....not sure about Draco so would like some ideas.

Disclaimer: Lyra is my own character, and the Feline Hybrid is my own idea. Those two are the only claim I have. Do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, so no trying to sue me.

Prelude

Five figures watched and waited as the war went on. They were hated by their previous friends and family. They were hated by the whole community, their leaders, their professors minus two. They weren't sure what they were going to do, but for now they watched and waited. They did barely anything as Voldemort's army pushed and pushed. They waited for _him_ to join them so they could fight. These five were stronger than before, for all but one were now different. One was a vampire, one a werewolf, one a veela and one was complicated, a mix of two dark creatures with a third thrown in as well. The last was just as he was before, a wizard.

As the battle went on they threw hexes at Death Eaters, shields around the other students, tried to heal a few as they went, but they never moved from their spot. The four would make sure that they were there to help protect their friend, their brother, from any harm whether it be from the dark side or the light side. They would not lose their leader, their brother, their friend. This war would not take him from them. They would kill anyone and everyone who tried as soon as Voldemort was dead and gone for good. Everyone had turned their backs on them and they were in pain from it, but they would be damned if they showed one ounce of weakness in this fight.

"Potter, I see your friends have left you, abandoned you."

"Think again, Tommy boy. I have my family by my side, and they're all I need to beat you."

"Never call me that name, boy!"

"It's you're true name, the name you were given all those years ago, isn't it, Tom Marvilo Riddle?"

The five stood in a perfect line and raised their wands toward _him_. With one thought, one feeling, a bright white light shot out of their wands and becoming one, hit Voldemort square in the chest. Everything around them stopped as he screamed in pain. The power the Dark Lord knew not, wasn't just love like the Headmaster said, it was true sacrifice and love from others. That was something Voldemort never understood and now, would never get the chance to know. He was gone for good so the wizarding world could live in peace once again. As the others cheered the five looked toward their two professors, Snape and Lupin, and with a nod disappeared by portkey, thanks to the goblins at Gringotts, to start anew someplace else.

Chapter One

To say that Forks, Washington was dark and gloomy was an understatement. Apparently it was known for it being rainy 99% of the time, which didn't bother Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna or Lyra at all. They were happy about that fact, especially one of them, since they had the ability over all five elements. While they were all different they were also special in which abilities they had, which is while they have learned to follow the few rules they have.

Rule #1: Always trust Luna's sight. While she was the only vampire in the group she was also the only seer and she was never wrong.

Rule #2: Always trust Harry's judgment. While he was only a wizard everyone knew from experience that his judgment, his instinct, was never wrong.

Rule #3: Always trust Lyra when speaking for nature. Even before she was bitten and turned into a Feline Hybrid she had been able to control the five elements and in turn become one with nature herself. Becoming what she is now intensified that.

"Luna, can you see anything about whether this is really a safe place?"

"We're fine, Harry. This place is perfect, although we'll have to deal with a bit of prejudice. There is a coven as well as a pack in this small town, and while they tolerate the other for a human they don't like each other."

"Looks like we'll fit in perfectly then." Lyra said as they drove down in the trees a bit and parked in front of their new home. It was a nice two story house with a basement, so Draco could have his potions lab and a small bed incase he's too tired to go to his room on the second floor. There were four bedrooms, since Luna and Neville were mates even though they were on 'different' sides. Three of the rooms connected so Harry would be in one with Lyra in the middle and Draco on the other side. Those three were closer as siblings which Luna and Neville didn't mind. The three of them loved music above anything, including potions and Harry and Lyra's love for cooking.

As they got out of the car Draco paused and then cursed. The others turned to face him with a puzzled look upon their face. "I'm out of half the ingredients for the wolf's-bane and I'll have to figure out what's here that will substitute."

Neville nodded. "It's fine. We will figure out a way to keep me under control until then. If anything Lyra will just have to sing all night."

Lyra laughed. "For you my dear Silva, I'd sing every night to calm the wolf."

It was a known fact among the five that Lyra had a voice to be reckoned with. They had found out one night she was able to calm a werewolf when they came across Lupin and he hadn't taken his potion because Snape wasn't able to finish it. And that was all before she was bitten. After that small fact her voice intensified the effect upon the werewolf's mind; they found that out when Neville first transformed and without the potion.

They walked into the house and smiled knowing all they had to do was unpack the things they brought with them and then worry about buying whatever else later. The one thing they worried about was the fact that where they were located was just on the border near the reservation. They worried for Luna's safety since they were told that the vampires already here weren't allowed on wolf land, and vice versa.

Suddenly Lyra tensed as she noticed that there were two wolves near the house, hiding as they observed. She carefully stepped outside and made it look like she was checking out the view. She sighed as she looked around before leaning forward on the railing and just staring off into space. As she closed her eyes she listened to the wind, the leaves and smiled as she 'felt' two wolves shift and become human. She felt as they covered themselves with pants tied to their ankles and walk forward. They were tense with caution, worry, and curiosity.

"Can I help you two?"

They stopped as they looked at her, watching her open her eyes to reveal bright amethyst orbs all but sparkling at them. She noticed one of them tensed even more, if it was possible he did it, before shaking his head.

"We live down on the reservation and we wanted to see who had bought this old place."

"Also to offer any assistant that might be needed."

Lyra watched them and smiled as she listened to the wind that gently blew by. The others, at that time, had stepped out and Harry and Draco were on either side of her now. The two natives went ridged when Luna stepped out and tried to hold in their growls, but failed. Neville growled back while Lyra's eyes turned to slits. Draco was observing while keeping his hands on the banister and Harry was simply observing as well.

"Are you all insane? A Leech?'

Neville looked ready to kill, and it took both Luna and Lyra placing a hand on his shoulders to calm him down enough to not leap at the two. Lyra was all but glaring at them and everyone noticed that while they were both standing their ground one looked like he was in pain doing so, and he was only looking at Lyra. Harry and Draco put that to memory as to question Lyra and Luna later about it.

"Yes, we have a vampire in our family, as do we have a werewolf in our family. Got a problem with that?" Lyra was pissed, and you could tell by the tone in her voice.

The one native softly whimpered, signaling to the other that he had imprinted and while he was trying to stand behind his alpha he didn't want his mate mad at him. The 'alpha' it seemed sighed then motioned for the other to go back. He hesitated before running back into the woods and waited.

"I'm Sam Ulery, the one with me was Jacob Black. We're werewolves, or shapeshifter, if you'd like. We don't need the moon to phase; it's based on our emotions. And if you haven't already figured it out Jacob imprinted which is why I sent him away."

"Yes, we know you're shapeshifters, I felt you phase, so I know that you aren't a child of the moon like Neville is. And I did figure that Jacob imprinted when he tensed up earlier, so I know I'm the imprintee." Lyra stayed where she was but she knew that Jacob could hear her and that was fine. "If you have a problem with us being family with a werewolf and a vampire get over it. They're mates so there's nothing you can really do, and besides, we're all the other has."

They turn to head back into the house when Sam grabs Lyra's wrist. The growls from the woods let everyone know that Jacob didn't like that one bit and neither did Lyra's family. She held up her hand and with a combined sigh the others went into the house. Lyra turned around to face Sam and held down a smirk when he flinched slightly.

"What is it that you believe man-handling me is required?"

"You need to understand a few things here. There's a treaty between us and the lee....the vampires who live here."

"And we don't belong to that coven so your treaty doesn't apply to us, but if it makes you feel better Luna doesn't drink human blood, never has since she can't stand the smell. She can easily live off animals blood and her mates blood. And since he's a werewolf that doesn't break your treaty. Anything else?"

Sam looked pissed but Lyra didn't really care. He had no right to treat her or her family like this. They had to deal with that back home and they were tired of it.

"Just stay away from the Cullens, do what the treaty says and we'll have no problem."

"We'll do what you bloody treaty says, but don't think for one minute that we're going to choose sides and just automatically choose yours. We've had enough of sides and this stupid bloody prejudice. That's one reason we left England; so if you're going to make us choose sides then we'll just leave and find somewhere else to live, and if your friend truly imprinted on me are you going to make him stay here while I leave with my family?"

Sam's eyes widened at what she just said. But then they narrowed at the threat. "We don't take kindly to threats."

"And neither do we, Ulery. So, you and your pack and/or tribe need to do some serious thinking. Cause if us being here is going to be like England then do yourselves a favor and tell us now. We're tired of having to choose sides and we're not going to do it anymore."

"What are you? You smell like a mix of leech and wolf, but it's not because of your 'family'. It's your own scent."

"I'm complicated. In our world there were vampires and werewolves, and while they didn't get along for various reasons when they needed to they fought together. There was also another race that was the perfect mix of both their species. A hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, yet stronger than both. My race is very similar to the hybrid but I also am infused with a feline, making me a feline hybrid. And just so you know that does mean I need blood, but luckily for me I only need it once every 5 months, 7 if I'm lucky."

"Would that be the werewolf part of you allowing that long time period?"

"Yes, and I hate the taste of human blood, but know if Jacob is my mate then I would need his blood every 5 months instead of hunting. But even then I'd go hunting over hurting him."

And with that she walked back into the house and leaned against the door. She heard Sam go back into the woods, phase and then felt two sets of paws running away. She sighed before sliding to the ground where she sat for a bit, then felt arms wrap around her as someone sat with her. She knew from the smell that it was Draco; she could tell both he and the veela part of him were worried about her. They all knew what it was going to be like for her knowing that not only was her mate here but he was following an alpha who was prejudice, and that could hurt her.

"Come on little sister, the others want to go out and look around the town to get used to it, then maybe go eat somewhere."

Lyra allowed herself to be pulled up off the floor and toward the front door to head into town. A sudden sad howl froze her in place, knowing that it was Jacob, howling for her. Draco gently tugged on her wrist and she nodded as the five of them locked up the house and made their way into town.

Star: Hope you all enjoyed. Please give me some feedback or ideas. Will appreciate it all!


End file.
